1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to games, and more particularly to marker placement games played on the outer surfaces of polyhedronal bodies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Three-dimensional game apparatus which incorporate the concept of tic-tac-toe or checkers types of games generally have been constructed of a series of conventional two-dimensional playing surfaces of the kind normally used in checkers or tic-tac-toe. These playing surfaces usually have been arranged in vertical, spaced parallel relationship so that playing pieces can be moved or arranged horizontally about an individual playing surface or vertically between different playing surfaces. One such game apparatus is disclosed by Mahoney U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,701, wherein a series of horizontally disposed playing boards are supported in parallel spaced vertical relationship by a box-shaped frame.
Another three-dimensional game apparatus of the tic-tac-toe type is constructed or rods joined together to form a grid pattern in the shape of a cube. A three-dimensional tic-tac-toe game is played by arranging playing pieces on selected horizontal runs of the grid pattern. A game apparatus of this type is disclosed by Green in U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,333.
Both of the two types of game apparatus, discussed above, increase the difficulty of a conventional tic-tac-toe or checkers game by compounding the game to be played in a third or vertical dimension. In neither of these apparatus has the shape of the conventional tic-tac-toe or checkers playing surface been altered; the playing surfaces are still of square shape and still are divided into smaller, identical square areas.
The only major difference between the conventional checkers or tic-tac-toe playing surface and the known three-dimensional game apparatus, described above, is that such three-dimensional game apparatus are composed of several conventional playing surfaces merely arranged in parallel relationship vertically above one another. Furthermore, generally the same conventional rules are used; a winning combination, for example, in a tic-tac-toe type of game, is obtained by arranging the playing pieces in a straight line in either a vertical, horizontal, or diagonal direction.
A third type of three-dimensional game apparatus which also utilizes a series of horizontally disposed, vertically spaced game surfaces is disclosed by Thompson U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,755, wherein a checkers type game is played. Each playing surface or board is divided into an identical pattern of triangular areas of various sizes and colors. The size of the triangle dictates the number of game pieces which can occupy a particular triangle, while the color of the triangle limits the manner in which the game pieces can be moved or maneuvered. The game pieces can only be moved between triangles of the same color on the same or adjacent planes and through the common apex between them. As with the types of game apparatus which have been previously discussed, this particular game apparatus merely involves the movement of game pieces horizontally on a particular playing surface or vertically between vertically spaced game surfaces.
Also notable as being of general interest in the field of game board apparatus is Wszalek U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,272 which involves a two-dimensional tic-tac-toe game board utilizing magnetized playing pieces.